stupid_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
IceWings
IceWings are a tribe of Pyrrhian dragons. Their scales are portrayed to be white, but then they act like they're gray and blue, so we're not really sure. For all we know, they could be neon pink. IceWings have lethal frostbreath, though this is hardly ever pointed out OR used. Snowfall, you complete idiot, you should've used your frostbreath on Jerboa, you sand-snorter! They also have hardly-noticed whip-thin tails, not-used serrated claws, and the ability to withstand subzero temperatures, though of course they don't stay in their own territory, but instead go to the desert to frolic in the Scorpion Den so they experienced what frosty the snowman did. They live in the northwestern area of Pyrrhia, or the "head of Pyrrhia" because they are WAY smarter then the NightWings. Their home is known as the Ice Kingdom, which is known for its cold winds, freezing temperatures, and the Great Ice Cliff, which is animus-cursed to kill whatever non-IceWing crosses it. This is also stupid because of trading and war conferences, and again, hardly mentioned AT ALL. The IceWings supported Ex-Princess Blaze during the War of SandWing Succession, joining her alliance only because the would-be-terrible SandWing queen was going to give them 11/12 of her territory. Some dragons, such as Deathbringer,thought that the area contained hidden treasure since there were no other obvious reasons as to why the IceWings would be interested in land that was far away from their home and practically useless to their tribe. Why did Queen Glacier have to die, Tui? Now she cannot answer any of these questions, mortally important questions. Before the events of Darkness of Dragons, the IceWing and NightWing tribes hated each other for a very long time for absolutely no reason at all. They knew that Prince Arctic eloped. Plus, WHO CARES? HE WAS ONE DRAGON! History seems to point toward the fact that Arctic's mother was a non-animus and he was the last in the tribe, BUT THIS IS FALSE. Queen Diamond WAS AN ANIMUS AND THE ANIMI LINE SHOULD'VE KEPT GOING!!! The Icewings were still apparently scared of a op dragon that lived over 2000 years ago. You'd think you would get over that fear when no one has been murdered by an insane magician when a decade has passed. But NOOOOOO they instead spent there lives cowering in fear accomplishing nothing. Except when Darky the magician came to life they had to wear earrings to protect themselves from the terrifying Dorkstalker who went back to sleep forever, so basically he died, since thats what they tell 4 year olds. known ice thoughts * Alba * Prince Albatross (also part SeaWing) * Prince Arctic * Changbai * Cirrus (Chameleon's IceWing form) * Darkstalker (also half NightWing) * Queen Diamond * Ermine * Fjord * Princess Frostbite * Queen Glacier * Prince Hailstorm * Hvitur * Princess Icicle * Lynx * Prince Narwhal * Penguin * Queen Snowfall * Princess Snowfox * Snowflake * Sunny (Also part Nightwing and Sandwing, she also has almost no icewing blood) * Tundra * Typhoon (also half SeaWing) * Whiteout (also half NightWing) * Ex-Prince Winter Category:Tribes Category:Has "elsa curse" Category:IceWings Category:Helpful